On the Tip of my Tongue
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Fluffy Wiress and Beetee oneshot! Wiress knows what she wants, but Beetee still somehow manages to distract her. In the end, Wiress gets what she wants and an unexpected surprise.


A/N: Geeks / Nerds in love are really cute, dontcha think? I do ;)

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned the Hunger Games? I do... but I don't.

* * *

**On the Tip of my Tongue **

I was done working in my shop in the basement. I could still hear Beetee tinkering around with his newly invented wire. It could carry ridiculous amounts of voltage. He likes tinkering with wires. Hence his nickname is Volts. I polished my prototype of a pocket-sized machine that would test the carbon dioxide levels in mines. It would go to District 12. It was an interesting district. So much coal dust coated everything, yet the grass and bushes were still a lovely green.

I looked around my shop. I had everything done on my to-do list. I need a list or else I'd loose track of things. For instance right now, I was planning on doing something after I finished my time allotted for engineering work. What was it? I heard Beetee hammering away at something in his shop area. Oh yes. Start dinner. See what Beetee wants.

I walked in and as always, I was mesmerized and slightly overwhelmed by all the different visual stimuli in his shop. Wires ran along tables reflecting the light in all different directions off of the various metals they were made out of. Beetee was chiseling out a canal in a piece of metal for a wire to be placed there. I watched the sparks fly as metal grated against metal. I knew little flecks of metal were flying through the air along with the sparks. "Beetee - you should -wear - " I paused looking at how the overhead lights in the room reflected off his glasses as he looked up at me. I could still see his eyes though. His dark wood brown colored eyes. He could finish my sentences with one look from those eyes before he said anything.

"Safety goggles, dear?" Beetee asked, the laughter in those eyes. I smiled. Little safety tips like that he would forget. Or ignore it all together. It was one of my very few pet-peeves about him. "Did you have another question?"

"I - was wondering -" I began but was distracted by the movement of a wire he was twiddling between his hands. I looked at his hands. They were rough from building things, yet were nice to hold. Our hands have the perfect specifications to fit inside each other.

"What am I holding?" Beetee asked looking into my eyes before looking back down at the wire. Oh. I must've been staring at the wire. No. I was staring at his hands. I had also approached his worktable and was standing across from him. I put my hands over his.

"No." I paused. My heart rate increased as he held my hands and stroked the back of my hands with his thumbs. "Do you - have time for -" Beetee chuckled interrupting my train of thought. I looked into his face. Most people said it was homely, but I loved how he looked when he thought and how his face would light up when he came up with an idea. Even after twenty years of marriage, he still would be so cute somehow to make me blush and stammer even more than usual. Now was one of those times.

"Wiress, hon, I know it's on the tip of your tongue." Beetee said before licking his lips. Yup. They were chapped from working in this warm room for several hours. They were chapped but yet still inviting. I leaned in and put my lips to his. Our hands still grasped, he guided me past the end of the table before pulling me in. The lights in the workroom and the breeze from the ventilation system vanished. My world consisted of Beetee's arms around me, hearing his heart beat near mine, and of course the feel and taste of his kiss. I suddenly heard rumbling. From Beetee's stomach. I placed my hands on his stomach and smiled. Oh yeah. That's why I was here.

"I always have time for a kiss, hon." Beetee whispered in my ear as he held me.

"And dinner?" I asked looking up at him. "I wondered if you were hungry for dinner."

"I'd love dinner with you, Wiress my dear." Beetee said smiling before we walked hand in hand upstairs into the kitchen.

THE END :)


End file.
